1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing characters, symbols and the like in predetermined patterns.
2. Related Background Art
In the following, conventional printing apparatus are exemplified by a daisy wheel printer employed, for example, typewriters. In such apparatus printing is achieved by transferring an ink layer from an ink ribbon onto a printing sheet, principally by an impact pressure of hammers. Such hammers generate significant sound at printing, thus creating unpleasant noises in the offices where such typewriters are used. Though it has been conceived to reduce the noises through the use of an ink ribbon capable of transferring the ink layer with a low impact pressure, such ink ribbon tends to cause peeling of the ink layer from the substrate film by a winding pressure when such ink ribbon is wound on a core, thus showing inkless portions and being incapable of printing in such portions. Also an easily transferable ink layer tends to cause ink transfer even in the surrounding areas of the characters to be printed, thus deteriorating the quality of the obtained printing.